Beauty and The Priest
by slycooper972
Summary: Lieutenant Emily Matthews is a shy but sweet Catholic girl. She arrives at the 4077th as a nurse in good spirits, but will her spirits grow even greater once she meets a certain priest? FatherMulcahyxOC! Rated T to be safe! My second fanfiction. :) Hope you like it! IN PROGRESS!
1. Arriving at the 4077th

**Hello my lovely loves! I'm baaaack! XD Sorry for the very long hiatus. I've been busy with getting started in my acting career. Anyway, just a heads up, my Wreck-It Ralph fanfic is going to get scrapped. Mainly because I'm short on ideas now. But here's a NEW story that is sure to rock your socks! I love the TV show M*A*S*H and I love love LOVE William Christopher's role as Father Mulcahy, the priest at the 4077th! This is chapter one of...several for this story. It's a Father Mulcahy x OC story yay! I'm such a fangirl over this guy! XD So enough of my blabbering, on with the show!**

 **I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. I only own my OC Emily Matthews!**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am currently in transit to the MASH 4077th where I will be stationed as a nurse. I am really nervous...I've never been this nervous in my life! Oh, I sure hope I won't make a fool of myself. I want everybody to like me. I hope everything works out well. Once I reach my destination, I'll be sure to send Mom and Dad a letter later that night. I'll be sure to tell them how my first day went. With my rosary necklace along with my faith, what could possibly go wrong?_

 **Emily's POV:**

I stepped out of the jeep with my legs feelings like jelly. Good thing I didn't fall flat on my face in front of the Colonel who stood before me. I saluted him instantly to make a good impression. "At ease, Miss Matthews." The Colonel said smiling lightly. He shook my hand and introduced himself. "My name is Sherman Potter, the head honcho of the 4077th." He greeted politely. Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous anymore. The Colonel seemed very nice. I smiled. "You can just call me Emily." I said to him. Colonel Potter nodded and smiled. "Alrighty Lieutenant Emily." "Come with me and I'll show you around." I followed the Colonel over to what appeared to be the cafeteria tent. "This is the Mess Tent, where you shall be served three meals a day." Said Colonel Potter. "The coffee isn't great and neither is the chow so you just have to deal with it." I giggled a bit. "I'm sure I'll be able to do so, Sir." I replied. "Where is everybody?" I asked curiously. Potter looked at his wrist watch. "Well, we've received casualties about twenty minutes before you arrived here, so I'd say that my staff is still in O.R." He explained to me. I nodded again. "Once they're all out, I'll have you meet them, possibly by dinner time around 6pm?" He asked me. "Yes, Sir, sounds perfect." I replied smiling. Colonel Potter clapped me on the back lightly. "Good, good, now I'll show you to your tent so you may unpack your things." He said pointed to my suitcase. "You don't mind sleeping in the V.I.P Tent, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not at all, Sir." I replied. Colonel Potter nodded and showed me where my tent was located. "I'll just leave you to get settled in." He said before walking away. I quickly unpacked my things and put them on the nearby shelves like my literature and diary. My Bible went by the nightstand next to the lamp just like back home. My clothes were still neatly tucked away in my suitcase. I figured I'd change later. I put my hairbrush and shower things in the drawer below the nightstand. Then, I decided to take a little nap for about an hour or so.

I woke up at the sound of others chattering at around 4pm. Good thing I wasn't such a heavy sleeper, but I did get the rest I needed. I got up from my cot and brushed my hair, some of the strands getting tangled in my rosary necklace...which hurt. Once I smoothed out the slight wrinkles in my outfit, I made my way to the Mess Tent to grab some coffee.


	2. Meeting in the Mess Tent

**Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Emily arrived at the 4077th! What awesomeness awaits us? Read to find out!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle Pat, who passed away on October 7, 2014. He loved shows like this.**

* * *

 **Father Mulcahy's POV:**

After a hectic day in the O.R., I've decided to get a hot cup of tea over in the Mess Tent. Hawkeye greeted me by the entrance of the tent with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey Father, how's it going?" The chief surgeon asked. I smiled lightly. "Oh you know, same old, same old." I replied. "I was just going to get a cup of tea." "Why, would you like to join me?" Hawkeye nodded. "Sure." As we both walked inside the Mess Tent, it was a full house. Almost all of the tables were fully occupied. "I found us a table." Said Hawkeye grinning his signature grin. "Where?" I asked. Hawkeye pointed over to the table where the new nurse Emily was sitting alone. "Ah, I heard the Colonel mention that we had a new nurse arrive early this afternoon." I said to Hawkeye. Hawkeye was still grinning. "I'm gonna go say hello." He said as he walked over to Emily's table. I rolled my eyes. "Lord, he must "Love Thy Neighbor" a little too much.." I whispered to myself then decided to grab a cup of tea. Hawkeye was chatting away with the new nurse who could already tell he was flirting with her. I grabbed my now full cup of tea and walked over to the table. "Hello, pardon the interruption, but may I join you two?" I asked. Emily looked up to face me and smiled. My word, she was beautiful! Her soft pale skin, her blue eyes, her golden blonde hair...I snapped back in reality when she spoke. "Sure!" She said. I sat opposite from her so I could see her enchanting facial features. She's like an angel! "I'm Father Mulcahy, the chaplain at the 4077th." I introduced politely. "You must be Emily Matthews, correct?" Emily nodded. "Yes Father, I'm guessing Colonel Potter told you all about me?" She asked smiling. I smiled back. "While we were all in O.R., he spoke fondly of you." I explained. "Even more fondly than me?" Hawkeye joked in a fake hurt tone. Emily chuckled. I suddenly noticed the rosary necklace around her neck. "Ah, you are Catholic I'm assuming?" I asked suddenly interested in her even more. Emily nodded. "Yes, I am, I pray every single night after reading a random verse from my Bible." I nodded in amazement. Her and I both smiled at each other before Hawkeye spoke up. "Awww!" He said making kissing noises. I instantly blushed a deep shade of red. "Hawkeye!" I lightly scolded. Emily giggled a bit. "Oh sorry, Father, it's just that you're so..adorable when you blush." She smiled. I smiled back at her again. "Oh you can call me Francis if you'd prefer." I said taking a sip of my tea. Emily looked at her wrist watch. "Well, I hate to cut the conversation short but I'm going back to my tent to write a letter to my parents, I'll see you two later!" And with that, Emily waved goodbye and left the Mess Tent. I watched her leave, still smiling to myself. "Hey Romeo, she already left, the next person you're staring at is Charles." Said Hawkeye snapping me back into reality. Charles gave me an odd look. "Oh uh, my apologies, Charles, I was just in a daze." I said quickly. Hawkeye grinned at me. "You like Emily don't you?" He asked. I sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" "I'm a priest, the only relationship commitment I should have is with God." Hawkeye looked at me seriously. "If you really like her, tell her, don't wait." He said. I nodded. "You're right, I'll tell her soon, when the time is right." Hawkeye smiled at me. I spoke up again. "Do you like her?" I asked curiously. "I do, but I think I'll leave this one to you, I've spent almost my entire life chasing after women, I think you deserve a chance at love." Hawkeye said. I smiled. "Thanks Hawkeye." Hawkeye smiled. "No problem, Father."


	3. A Little Something

**Here's Chapter THREE of many others. LOL! Hope you enjoy this one! Love you all my lovelies! 3**

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Here at the MASH 4077th, everything is going great! I met some of the staff and they are as friendly as they come, especially the chaplain, Father Francis Mulcahy. He's very nice and kind of cute. You'd like him too since he reminds me of my little brother Ron. I miss him terribly. But at least he's always with us in spirit. Anyway, how are things in New Jersey? I hope you can write to me when you get the chance. I love you both. Take care!_

 _Sincerely, Emily_

 **Emily's POV:**

After I finished writing to my parents, I decided to take a walk around the camp. Once I stepped outside, I saw a young man of about 19 years old run into the mess tent. "CHOPPERS!" He yelled. Funny, I didn't hear a thing. Everyone scrambled to their feet and began to go into the O.R. To scrub up. I saw Father Mulcahy look around. Once he saw me, he ran over to me. "Emily, we have to get ready for incoming wounded!" He said quickly. Suddenly, I heard the choppers. "Alright, let's go!" I said taking off with him to the O.R. Tent. A woman with platinum blonde hair stopped me at the entrance of the tent. "You're Lieutenant Matthews, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!" I replied. "Alright, I'm Major Houlihan, the head nurse, go inside and I'll assist you in a moment." She ordered. I went inside and put a mask on over my face. Father Mulcahy walked over to me. "Good luck." He said. He could tell from behind my mask that I was smiling. Major Houlihan walked over to me. "Alright, Lieutenant, your patient is sedated and ready to be operated on." I nodded. "Alright, let's get to work." I said taking my rosary necklace and kissing it lightly before tucking it back into my shirt.

 **Father Mulcahy's POV:**

As I watched Emily walk away to the other side of the room with Major Houlihan, I sat down in a nearby chair waiting for my cue to give last rites to a dying patient. All I could think about was Emily. She really was an angel. Colonel Potter called me back into reality as he noticed me in a daze. "Padre, you alright there?" He asked. "Huh, oh!" I replied. "Yes, Colonel, I'm fine." Colonel Potter shook his head smiling. He knew a lovesick man when he saw it. And oh, did I have it bad. Suddenly, Emily nearly yelled in a panic. "Doctor, we're losing him!" Her voice filled with concern. Hawkeye and BJ rushed over as Hawkeye started doing CPR. I rushed over by them to see what happened. "Hawk.." Said BJ. "Breathe damn it BREATHE!" Hawkeye yelled pushing on the young man's chest several times. "Hawk!" Emily pleaded for him to stop. Her voice trembled as she spoke, concerning me. I walked over to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. "He's gone, Hawkeye.." Said BJ. Hawkeye shook his head. "No..." He said in defeat. Emily put a hand over her mouth and let out a choked sob. I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to comfort her. I could tell she started to relax almost immediately.

After that event in the O.R., it was already 9pm. The patients excluding the one we lost were all resting comfortably in Post-OP. I was sitting outside the O.R. Tent when Emily decided to join me. "Hello Francis." She greeted, still a little shaken up from earlier. "Hello Emily, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Better thank you." She replied. "I'm sorry if I made a scene back there, that patient just reminded me of someone is all.." I smiled. "It's no trouble at all, it happens." I said to her. "Forgive my asking, but who did he remind you of?" I asked curiously. Emily's light smile faded. "My little brother, Ron." She said sadly. "He passed away from kidney failure about three years ago." I regretted asking my question already. "Oh, I'm so sorry.." I said feeling guilty. "It's no problem at all." Emily said smiling up at the night sky. Without thinking, I moved my face closer to hers and kissed her cheek. She froze and looked at me blushing.


	4. A little Something More

**Hello once again everybody! So sorry for the long wait! I've had a bad case of writer's block. Thanks for favoriting, viewing, and reviewing**

 **fanfic! I'm so glad you like it! Here is chapter 4! :D**

* * *

 **Emily's POV:**

 _Did he just kiss me?_ I thought to myself. _Okay, now I know for a fact he does_

 _NOT remind me of my brother anymore._ Father Mulcahy was looking down at

his shoes, suddenly interested in them. I kissed his cheek before he could look

back up at me. I know I've probably never noticed, but he is super cute when

he turns red in the face from blushing so much! Once he looked at me again,

I apologized. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Father.." I stuttered. "I probably shouldn't have

done that." He smiled at me. "Francis." He said. "What?" I asked. "Call me Francis." He replied. I smiled.

 **Hawkeye's POV:**

I saw it all. The smiling, the kissing, the everything. Those two really took a

liking to each other. I saw BJ walking towards me with a curious expression

on his face. From the white surgical I was wearing, I think he could tell I was smiling under it. "Hey Hawk, what'cha staring at?" Asked BJ. I motioned my

head towards the door with the small window as BJ came over to my position.

"Is that Emily and Father Mulcahy...kissing?" BJ asked stunned. I nodded. "Yup,

and from the looks of it, it just might go further." I answered smiling. BJ looked

at me seriously. "Hawkeye, the Colonel won't be happy to see this." I rolled my

eyes. "Neither will the Catholic Church, but they don't have to know." "Let the

two be happy." BJ shrugged. "I guess you're right." He said. "That's why they

keep me here!" I grinned. BJ chuckled.

 **Father Mulcahy's POV:**

I stopped kissing Emily to catch my breath. She just kept smiling at me. I love

her innocent smile. "Francis, are you sure what we just did was right?" Emily

asked me suddenly looking slightly serious. I honestly didn't know the answer

to that question. Was it right? Was it wrong? I have no idea, but all I know is that

I'm in love with this woman. "I don't know, Emily.." I finally answered. "Maybe

we should keep this a secret.." Emily nodded in agreement. "But someone will find out eventually." She said. She was right about that. "How about..we spend time together during the day while in confession?" I asked. Oh now I just feel

like I am being unfaithful to the Lord. _Nice going, Francis, nice going!_ After

a few seconds of beating myself up mentally, Emily spoke up. "That sounds nice."

She said smiling. I smiled back.


End file.
